Naruto revamped
by Mcvluffcins
Summary: this is how it really should have went. very first few chapters are trash but it starts to get a lot better after a while. i do not own Naruto or any other anime or tv show... yet, but i do own this fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Well hi this is going to be my very first Naruto book and I am actually going to try on this fanfiction I am just going to say it now Naruto is going to be super powerful but not wright when he gets out of the academy when he gets out of the academy he will just give kakashi a run for his money when he to the chunin exams that will be a different story…in the end of this I expect Naruto to be able to on accidently destroy a village…. Ya that is my expectations if you want to put something In the stories review or pm me I might put it in the stories also the chapters won't be that long unlike my other story that was my very first story I am going to try to make the chapters be about 4 times the size of 1 of the cold chapters check that out if you want to see. Also review or pm on how I can make this story be better like you want to have Naruto another move or combination go ahead pm me or message me. Like Naruto using wood style sage art true thousand hands and using shadow clone at the same time on each hand and each shadow clone using Obado resengan. Sorry if my English spelling sucks I also didn't know if I spelt the Japanese move wright do need a beta reader if anybody is looking. I really am going to need one oh and my big goal is to at the least get 100 views on the first year. So ya lets goooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	2. the story begins

About 5 miles away from kanoha, a dead Minato and Kushina lay dead by a sealing alter with a big hole in their chest. This is the sight that the reinstated third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi came upon. "noooooooo!" Hiruzen said. No it wasn't in sorrow for Minato and Kushina it was because he was going to have to do paper work again. He looks down towards the sealing alter and sees a baby he recognizes that this must be minato's child. The ANBU around him sees the child and ask him what to do with the boy also recognizing him. "we will take him and let the council decide what to do with him but if its execution I will jump in their myself.

He goes to grab the child… But suddenly wood spikes and on the tips were black flames and a dome of all natures surrounded him and wind blew around little baby Naruto as the kyubbis seal appeared. Naruto started crying, then everything stopped…. The Hokage has his eyes wide open… he quickly turned around to the ANBU "whatever you seen here must be kept as a ss class secret.

I know short chapter but that is where it felt like I should have ended this chapter

Remember not very many chapters will be this short. I am just ending this chapter here because I want to start off this story with a small cliffhanger! Like a boss!


	3. dem gosh dang councill members ch 2

Wazzap guys what's ya doing, and wow I am very happy already past 100 views in just 2 days I am very happy.

Inside the Hidden leaf council chambers, KILL THE DEMON! All the civilian members said at the same time as Hiruzen asked what to do with Naruto! Inside Hiruzen was wanting to kill all the council members because he just got threw telling them that Minato the forth Hokage wanted Naruto to be seen as a here he didn't dare tell the loose mouth villagers that Naruto was the fourths son, for the fourth had way too many enemies' from the third great shinobi war. Even know to all the ninjas on the council's side it was obvious on who the baby's father was with the bright yellow hair. Guess the civilians are stupid. He looked at the shinobi side of the council. "what do you all have to say about this?" Hiruzen asked.

The shinobi council included all the ninja clan heads in Konohagakure. (If you do not know all of names of the Konoha clans here they are - Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga and Uchiha clans).

All of the clan heads except for the Uchiha clan said "can we adopt him." at the same exact time (hate you Uchiha you screwed yourself over in the anime). All the civilian members said "ABSOULUTLY **NOT."** (hate you two).

All of the ninjas in the council chamber gave the civilians a ninja death glare while all of the civilians were being choked out from all the killer intent aimed at theme. Hiruzen just sighed because he seen this coming from a mile. He told all of the ninjas to stop but not after waiting for 3 minutes to get revenge on all of the civilians. "All wright why do you all not want Naruto to be adopted?" he asked the civilian council. "Because, he is a **DEMON**!" all the council said at the same exact time again. Hiruzen got out of his chair and said "next one to call Naruto a demon is going to be executed because this is now a SS class law. Because the vote for Naruto being adopted is neutralized he will be being adopted and if I hear that he is being mistreated I will execute myself." All the civilians looked at him with wide eyes and just mumbled to themselves, while all the ninjas were looking at the civilians in anger thinking dangerous thoughts about killing the civilian council members.


	4. its big, its red, and its awesome, ch3

Hey I just wanted to say I got a few of these ideas from a watt pad story called blood and sunshine if you guys want to check that out ohh ya I do not own Naruto or the book I was just talking about. Peace out

A four-year-old Naruto was running down with tears streaming across his face as he was running to the orphanage. There was loud shouts of "get back here you demon so we can finish what the fourth started" or the yell of "go away demon you deserve to die!". The people that was chasing had pitchforks and knifes while a few stupid chunin were throwing kuni at him. While Naruto was screaming he didn't want a lesson.

He could finally see the orphanage in his sights. But his eyes widened at what he seen, at the gates to the orphanage there was two old ladies smiling evilly at him and when he was almost there they suddenly close the gate on Naruto, while laughing. Naruto ran in the gate while screaming for them to please let him. They just glared at him with a evils grin.

The people threw him to the ground and nailed him to it by shoving kuni into his hands and feet. Naruto didn't scream because he knew if he screamed he would be giving the torturers pleasure. Then they all split with humongous grins when one ninja with silver hair and two humongous shuriken came up. He quickly shoved the two shuriken into his stomach and shouted DIE DEMON TRASH and used a fire style jutsu to lite him up. Everything went dark for Naruto

He woke up in some sewer thinking that the people threw him down here. He looked at his chest and didn't see no scars or holes. So he just shrugged it off. He started walking when he came in to a big room with a bunch of bars in it. He thought out loud "I wonder where this came from." Suddenly two huge eyes opened up "well I wondered when you were going to greet me."


	5. sorry

well guys i just wanted to say sorry because the crap is over with because now i can finally start making big chapters at the least they will all be at least 1k words because i am being a slouch and a fat little piece of crap i will post a new chapter tomorrow i am very sorry


	6. well that was easy

humans "rasengan"

Kurama " **rasengan"**

 **Naruto being controlled by kurama**

The large fox looked at Naruto and said "well you finally came to see me." "Wait what do you mean I finally came to see you?" Naruto asked. "I guess it does make sense that you have never seen me before since you are only 4 and since you have not awakened your chakra yet which we will be fixing soon." The fox said. "just what the heck are you?" Naruto asked. "my name is kurama but you tinny little mortals know me as kyuubi". "What! what are you doing here I thought the fourth killed you!" shouted Naruto. "no the fourth Hokage sealed me into you." Said the kyuubi. "but why did he seal me into you?" Naruto asked. "we will talk about that later on, wright now you need to wake up you are In the hospital but, before you go tear off half of the seal it will allow more of my power to go to you and also make it where I can talk to you without you being in my mindscape." Said kyuubi. "why not just all of your seal?" asked Naruto. "because that would give you access to all of my power, when you tear off about half of the seal you can use about half of my power, now leave!".

Naruto woke up and looked around his hospital room that was devoid off live. "well I guess I can just leave since I am not in to too bad condition" he told himself. So he just walked out of there nothing weird just plain and simple walking out of there, except for the horde of people outside calling his head because he executed Hokage sama. He had no idea what they were talking about until 3 ANBU dropped around him and told him "you are under arrest for the assassination of Hokage sama" Naruto was quickly knocked out by a chop to the back of the neck.

5 HOURS LATER

Naruto woke up in the council room looking around and seeing all the civilian council members having lecherous grins at Naruto because they cornered him. "hey where is all the shinobi council members at?" Naruto asked. "Oh, they won't be here for this because you are now branded as a traitor DEMON, ANBU execute him" one of the council members commanded. " **Naruto use some of my power now, and get out of here we got to run."** Kurama said to Naruto. Naruto was covered in a coat of red chakra. "you see he is a demon anbu get him". Again one of the council members said.

Naruto bolted out of the council anbu hot on his chakra tail. The anbu were having a hard time keeping up with the 4-year-old because he runs so much from mobs and other ninja he pranks for attention when he is not being tortured by the villagers. " **Naruto run for the gate we need to get out of the village, anyway I have a plan on what we can do after that."** Naruto ran for another 30 minutes because he kept having to hide and run from the anbu and some jonin and chunin on occasion, he finally seen the gate but it was blocked by the mob of villagers that has been torturing him. **"Naruto, before we leave do you want to give this evil corrupted village a present before we leave." Kurama asked"** "yes, I do want to give them all a present." He responded with a sadistic smile" **"then let me take over your boy" kurama told him. "** yes I **will give them a present." Naruto ran straight at the mob of people with a grin and jumped at theme and started cutting them In half one by one with his longer finger nails curtesy of kurama's chakra.** about 20 slashes later… naruto was covered head to to in the blood of and was like wow it was that easy to make theme stop I could of done this when the beating started. And he just walked out of the viallege


	7. lets talk buisness

I don't know how but that last chapter was over a page long and still to short this time it is going to be at least 2 pages long oh well it's going to be easier to write bigger chapters because I finally have a story my head now. Oh ya and please favorite and review I am going to need to need it. Achooo aaaaaaaaa, I hate colds with a passion.

Naruto was still running from kanoha still in his first tail chakra cloak he has been running for about 5 hours going 80 mph due to the chakra cloak he had just past the fire country boarder and just now he entered the edge of takigakure." **kit we need to find a place for you to stay at and no we are not staying at some other hidden village or other village, I want you to find a good size cave I have an idea"** about 30 minutes or more. (You can decide I really don't care). He found a decent size cave. "kurama is this cave good enough?" Naruto asked. **"yes kit please let me take over one more time today I need to do something to this cave before I ask you a question?''** okay kurama I will let you take over one more time to day but try to not take too long. **Kurama took over naruto's body one more time today and immediately started getting to work on the cave to be soon once legendary ninjas home and training ground. First off kurama immediately made the cave be a lot bigger with an earth style jutsu. Then he started making hallways and more rooms for multiple purposes like bedrooms. a bathroom a kitchen and dining rooms, a kenjutsu room where he will be training later on. And a taijutsu training room with multiple stone dummies. Then kurama got to a fuinjustsu and study room, with a library that was fore now devoid of books or scrolls. Then the final room he got to was a living room for guest, and a multiple purpose room that was the size of a football field. Then the kyuubi had it to where running water went through the house by carving out stone pipes threw the wall and under the floor into the bathrooms and kitchen. The final thing he did was ad a door at the front of the cave that would only open to naruto's chakra or blood from children he might have, and if it wasn't his own it would immediately knock out that person. "okay kit I am done here is your body back."** When Naruto woke back up he looked around the room that was a once small cave In shock and immediately said "what the heck did you to this place it looks like a friggin five star hotel house that was just made all it needs is some decorations and furniture here and there. **"okay kit this is going to be your new home for now on now that you ran away. But I do have a question, now that you are a enemy to kanoha for some stupid reason that wasn't even your fault you are going to need training to defend yourself, so I have a question… can I train you as my first pupil.** Naruto thought a little bit even know there was nothing to think about he just wanted to build suspense (writer face slaps himself for his own stupidity). "I except" Naruto answered kurama. **"be proud kit you are going to be my very first pupil but I warn you I will not go easy on you…. I plan at the end of are training you will be able to come out at top if we ever go 1 on 1 together and still be able to fight.** " " I never expected you to go easy on my kurama sensei." **Kurama grins at this "well then let's get started first I want you to get familiar with your new home for now and we will start training tomorrow.**


	8. training for awesomeness

Kurama **(naruto)**

Naruto (rasengan)

Woohhhooo I just hit 500 views yesterday yaaaaaa oh my goodness pls review I do need help this is my first try on a fanfiction story I need tips pls.

 _1 year later after last chapter_

The very first year of training for naruto was very simple nothing to difficult. Just some simple exercising and trying to awaken his already humongous chakra for a 5-year-old which was about mid genin chakra level when he awoke it due to being a uzumaki and a Jinchūriki at the same time. When naruto awoke his chakra, the nine tailed fox was worried about naruto's chakra control because when naruto did start on ninjutsu it would be like trying to control the aim of a fire hose. He immediately started to have naruto do the leaf exercise then walking up a pole of stone in the multipurpose room by using chakra on his feet. The way how naruto would get food was when naruto would let kurama take control and hunt down the local wildlife. Well that was until kurama made a big farm underground that would have seals above that would create artificial sunlight and chakra lines under the soil that was loaded from a seal that naruto could pump with a week's fool of chakra. Doing this to the vegetation would super charge the soil and make plants be fully grown in just about a weeks' time.

 _2_ _nd_ _year in training_

Naruto has begun training in ninjutsu and his very first jutsu being kage bunshin no jutsu so he can learn faster by making multiple clones at the same time practice chakra control and ninjutsu because when he dispelled a clone he would get the memories the clone had. Naruto now stood at 5,2 being 9 years old.

3rd year training

Naruto now new 15 different ninjutsu and had the chakra level of a low sannin was about to begin kenjutsu and taijutsu practice now that he was big enough and old enough where he wouldn't hurt himself when he practices but there was one problem he needed supplies that kyuubi needed naruto to get for training and also some new clothes for he had grown out of his old ones. "kurama how am I supposed to get supplies I only have 10 ryo on me wright now." **"kit, have you ever thought of using Shuriken Shadow Clone technique on the 10 ryo have."** Naruto slaps himself and did the Shuriken Shadow Clone on the 10 ryo 20 times now pretty much being one of the richest people in the continent. (I don't know how much ryo he has, just imagine one-bedroom size room stuffed with money ok.) naruto fills his pocket with about 5000 ryo and heads to the closest village to buy supplies.

He first enters a black smith shop that looked pretty good and immediately notice 2 swords on the wall. One of them was blue and the other one was black. **"kit you need to get those swords; I do not care on how much they cost you must get those swords.** Naruto went up to the sales man and asked them how much the swords costed. "ha, do really think you have enough money to buy those swords, those swords are called dark repulse and elucidator. Well just to make you see they are both 1 million ryo each." The shop keeper told Naruto. Naruto snickered at this and told him not to sell the sword until he came back with the money, the shop keeper just laughed as he went out of the and went to the back to do the shadow shuriken clone jutsu again to form 3 million ryo and immediately went back into the store and gave the money to the store owner that was gaping like a fish in shock looking at the miniature mountain of money with dollar signs in his eyes. "you-you can have the swords but don't you want the extra money back" the store owner said. "na, I am going to use that to buy some gauntlets and some scrolls if that is fine?" naruto asked. "yes that is fine but you will still have extra money." The shop keeper told him. "you can just keep it." naruto told him.

 _4_ _th_ _year in training to be a ninja_

Naruto was now on par with one of the seven swords men of the mist. His sword style was called the crazed kitsune that kurama recalled of his past memories. The style consisted of more offense than defense and to out speed your opponents with multiple slashes with both swords, his taijutsu was also like this, trying to outlast your opponent. It is very unusual for ninja to be dual wielded but that is what defines naruto, unpredictable. What the gauntlets were for was wait seals. Wright now they were at 125 pounds each when he took them off he could easily go at a speed of a Hokage. The scrolls were for fuinjustsu practice. Wright now he was level 5 out of 10. Level 10 was seal master level. He has one seal he created himself. It was like the fourths hirashin technique but this teleports items to and from his home storage. Naruto now new 40 different ninjutsu ranging from all the elements except from the special elements like wood style or explosion release.

His skill level right now was high jonin in ninjutsu, Hokage level in kenjutsu, and chunin level in genjutsu, and finally mid jonin in taijutsu. He was now 5,10'' very tall for somebody for his age.

Well that was my longest chapter yet. I know there wasn't very much detail In this chapter and I am sorry but I was in a rush trying to post chapters as fast as I could


	9. the good fox samaretan

**Kurama: this author may be awesome but he is still mental at some time, I mean really he almost forgot about this story so in repayment he is going to write a 4-page chapter in friggin punishment.**

 **Me glued to my computer chair from naruto and kurama: ohh, kurama let me read my fanfiction you jack wagon. I'm doing my research and crap like that.**

 **Me: sadly, I do not own naruto or any of its characters but I do own the oc I am going to make.**

 **Me: ohh well back to the story now that I got the very first years of his life down I am going to be able to start developing the story and making longer chapters and stuff but before I start I am going to tell you naruto's skill levels so far on this chapter and the style of fighting and how it is done.**

Name: naruto uzumaki

Kenjutsu: (A rank) sword style is called the Zan'nin'na kitsune (the brutal fox) consist of mainly of speed slashes and to not let your opponent get the chance to attack you only block if you have to.

Taijutsu: (A rank) taijutsu style is called the Dansukitsune (dancing kitsune) like the Zan'nin'na kitsune it mainly consists of not letting your opponent getting the chane to attack and only blocking or dodging if you have to

Genjutsu: (almost nonexistent)

Ninjutsu: ( **s rank)** you will see later what I mean.

Fuinjustsu (?) I will decide later

Chakra level is on par with 2 kage.

Chakra control level is on with low jonin.

Overall high jonin level

 **Me: ok time to continue on with the story ohh I will also be introducing my oc in this story**

 **Kurama: about freaking time**

 **Me: shut the heck up you stupid. (story starts before the rant goes on)**

A 9-year-old Naruto was walking threw out the woods around his woods currently exploring because he had 1 week from training for the day. Truth be told he never really got to explore the woods because he was too busy training or doing small jobs to get money to buy supplies. Until he figured out he could use the shadow clone technique with money and other items like food or other simple things.

Wright know he was walking on an old dirt trail while talking to kurama in his mind." Kurama I think I am ready to go out in the world now that I have trained for this long, anyway I need to explore the world and more about it." Naruto told the fox. " **truth be told kit I was about to tell you that anyway, so it is fine to go."** Kurama was interrupted by a loud scream from a young girl about 45 yards away. Naruto quickly ran the way the scream came from. He quickly came up to a campsite and seen 3 ugly looking men surrounding a girl about naruto's age. Naruto quickly ran and hid behind one of the men's tents to see what is going on even to he could easily kill them all he just wanted to make shore they were not going harm the girl first. "Do you think we can have some fun with this girl before we hand her to gato" one of the men said with a perverted grin. "yes, gato never said we couldn't have some fun before gave the girls to him for his slaves." Another said.

Naruto wasn't angry….NO HE WAS DOWN WRIGHT TICKED OFF WHEN HE REALIZED THEY WERE ABOUT TO RAPE THE GIRL! He quickly blurred out of sight and immediately cut off two off the thug's head with 1 swipe of his sword. The last rapist looked angry for a second when he realized that this little kid snooped up to his partners and killed two off them…but he wasn't angry for long, no he was peeing himself at the sight he seen. There was a blond kid with 2 weird looking swords that looked more for art than for fighting on each hand. Now most would find this cute but no wright behind him was an image of the kyuubi wright behind him from all the killer intent aimed at him. " **go tell your master that he picked the wrong person to tick off."** Naruto said in a voice that would scare even the hardest veterans of war be scared… but this was no war veteran. The man just nodded. " **if your boss asks you who I am tell him this, my name is the good fox Samaritan, or for short just fox."** naruto said again.

The man just ran off while screaming. Naruto just smirked but quickly remembered about the girl that was almost raped. He quickly ran over to the girl who was knocked out on the ground. They must have knocked her out before he killed them. He quickly checked for injuries but only seen one on the head where she must off have been knocked out. He picks her up and goes to a nearby cave and puts down a sleeping bag and starts a fire nearby. He got out one of his trusty sealing scrolls and got out some ingredients and started making some food. About 20 minutes later of waiting he heard some quiet sobs. Naruto quietly walked over to the girl to not startle her. "are you ok?" he asked her. "she just screamed "please don't kill me!" and backed up to the wall with tears streaming down her face. "don't worry I saved you from those men, I will say it again are you okay you had quiet the bruise on your head from where you got knocked out?" naruto asked her. "OK, OK DOESN'T EVEN DESCRIBE IT!, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD AND MY VILLIAGE WAS BURNT DOWN FROM GATOS ARMY OF THUGS!" she screamed.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the part about her parents and village being destroyed. He hugged her and told her "it's okay, it's okay you are safe now. He won't be able to hurt you now that I am here.". the girl flinched from his touch, but then returned the hug, she didn't know why but those words made her feel safe. Naruto backed out of the hug when she stopped crying. "hello, my name is naruto, naruto uzumaki" he greeted the young girl. "hello, my name is Kireina Me, how did you save me you are just my age?" Naruto was about to tell her something else, but was interrupted by a ruff voice. "so this is the boy that killed them". Naruto looked around him and seen a big guy that was 6,5 with a big Warhammer, and right behind him stood about 50 men. "yes sir, he was the one that killed him." The man that naruto scared away a little while ago. "pathetic, if you were killed by him you have no more use to me" the big man with the Warhammer quickly took of his Warhammer and smashed the man in one smash. Naruto had wide eyes at first wondering why he killed his partner. but soon he was ticked off. "no, Naruto you can't beat them there are too many off them." Kireina told him. Naruto just smirked at her "you asked me on how I saved you, now I will show you.". he quickly took out his swords and looked at the small army again with a look of rage on his face. "how dare you kill your own men just for your own amusement" naruto told them. "look kid, this is how we work. We get rid of you when we have no more use for you." The big man said. "well then, I have never had a use for you so I must get rid of you." Naruto said with a look of rage. He made one slash with his swords and said, fuuton style Kazekiri Wind Cutter (wind style wind bell style cutter). Everybody except the man with the Warhammer was killed instantly. (we will call him mww for now). Mww was ticked off he made a war cry and started charging at naruto blinded in a fit of rage… well for 3 seconds until naruto was a blur and appeared right behind mww. Time seamed to stop, Kireina just looked in awe at naruto. Then naruto had his swords disappear back into the seal. Mww head fell off his shoulders.

Naruto turned around and "you see you had absolutely nothing to fear" he said with a stupid grin. "Kireina just kept on looking at him in awe. Then she exploded into questions. "ohh my goodness that was friggin awesome, how on earth did you do that? Are you a ninja? Can you teach me to do that?!" naruto just listened while smiling gently at her. "how I could do that would be because I trained for years, and I am not the one to decide if I could teach you my sensei decides that. " **kit you can train her. I don't know what it is but I feel like she will be a powerful allie. Also a good looking mate.** Naruto blushed at this and realized he never really paid attention to how she looked. He turned back around and looked at her. She had black hair that was cut a little below the shoulders, silver eyes, just a little shorter than him 4,5". "yes I will train you but first I must ask you, why do you want to be taught by me?" naruto asked her. "its because I don't want this to happen again, also I thought you said it was your sensei's decision?". She asked him. "yes very good reasons to gain power, I believe that is the best reason out off all of them. And about the sensei part I will tell you about that when I trust you. But first I must warn you, this training is going to be fore defending the good people of this world and you will not abuse this power, also this training is sometimes going to feel like torcher to you, but it will make you stronger. Do you still except my training." Naruto asked her. "yes, I don't care if it's tiring or going to hurt me sometimes." She said without hesitation. Well then… let's begin our training.

 **Me: whew am I done now kurama**

 **Kurama: yes now you are, but if you forget again I will make you write a 10 page long chapter.**

 **Me: (pales) what please dear gosh please no.**

 **Kurama: well then don't forget.**

 **Me: ok just please don't do that again that was very scary. Ok then now that is over**

 **Kurama: its never over**

 **Me: shut up kurama, ok then well that's going to be the only oc for a long while but I will add at least 4 more main character ocs. also there will be a 1-year flash forward but I will tell the important parts in flash backs of the training trip the two had. So don't flame me also I am so very sorry for my short righting for all the other chapters before this that will never happen again unless I give a specific reason.**


	10. they said it would be fun

**Me: Ok well this is going to be the next chapter of the story I would like to thank you the 1000 views I hit last month. Also I would like to thank Burkinator for helping me write this story by giving me advice.**

 **Kurama: why did it take so long to post this chapter mc.**

 **Me: kurama you can't do jack to me because it is called writers block. It also doesn't help this is my busiest time of the year with the snow and all the work I have to cram in to school.**

 **Anyway I am going to introduce 1 more of the main oc's out of 3**

 **Kurama: you got lucky this time.**

 **This is a 3 year time skip they are both 12**

 **Ok on to the story.**

 **Wait not until telling you the skills of all the main characters after time skip**

 **Kireina me Skills after time skip.**

 _Chakra: low jonin_

 _Ninjutsu: B_

 _Fuinjustsu: d_

 _Taijutsu: B almost exactly like naruto's just customized to where she dodges a lot more_

 _Genjutsu: c_

 _Kenjutsu: almost S rank style is called Kasai no dansu (fire dance) pretty much dancing around your opponent not letting them attack you successfully. Also good for taunting your opponent_

 _Chakra control: jonin_

 _Overall elite jonin_

 _Swords_

 _To light ninjatos. hilt is colored yellow. Blade is made out of chakra conductive metal_

 _Chakra affinities: fire and wind_

 _Height: 5ft 2''_

 _Hair black goes down to her shoulders_

 _Eye color: silver_

 _Bloodline: ?_

 _Age:12_

 _ **Naruto uzumaki**_

 _Genjutsu: almost non existent_

 _Chakra: army of kage_

 _Ninjutsu: almost ss rank_

 _Taijutsu: s rank_

 _Fuinjustsu: almost s rank_

 _Kenjutsu: s rank_

 _Chakra control: elite jonin_

 _Height: 5ft 10"_

 _Hair color: you should not be reading this If you do not know_

 _Eye color: again should not be reading if not known_

 _Bloodline: ?_

 _Chakra affinities: stone, wind, water, fire_

 _Overall skill level: ss rank_

 _Age:12_

 **Me: ok now on to the part where you have all been waiting for… wait never mind. Time for description of the second last main oc.**

 _Name: Easton samms_

 _Kenjutsu: A rank_

 _Chakra level: jonin_

 _Ninjutsu: b rank_

 _Fuinjustsu: none_

 _Taijutsu: s rank (pretty much free type fighter on both kenjutsu and taijutsu)_

 _Body description_

 _Height: 6ft_

 _Eye color: yellow_

 _Hair color: black_

 _Age: 14_

 _Weapon: Zanbato (if you do not know it is pretty much a humongous katana.) Chakra conductive metal blade. handle is white. Hilt is also black._

 _Chakra finites: raiton, futon_

 _Bloodline. Yes but you will figure out later_

 **Ok now on to the story…. finally, no interruptions.**

A young blond kid with a group of other kids stood at the base of the mountains. These mountains are barely known throughout the elemental nations. This place is called the bladed mountains. Located between takigakure and otogakure They mountains were practically impossible to climb, because they were so tall and the cliffs were steep, almost practically a 90-degree angle.

Back to the group of kids. "Well guys what do you think" the blond kid said, wearing a white cloak with the kanji for fox on the back in red. "naruto I don't know what made you think you should make a base in the most dangerous mountains in the world, let's make a base they said, it would be fun they said" a really tall kid with a huge sword said sarcastically. "ohh you will be fine Easton, we are ninja we can walk on walls and be completely upside-down." The girl with black hair said, she had a ninjato strapped to her side. "but Kireina, why do we have to build it in the most dangerous mountain, why can't we build it in a place like the land of fire where it is a lot more room and where it is flat." The tall boy known known as Easton whined. "you must have not listened to what naruto said, he said that he would fix both of those problems, also we don't want to build it in a more populated country because we don't want to make the country angry, this country doesn't even have a name." Kireina said. "ok, but how is he supposed to fix that it would take years." Easton said. " don't worry Easton, just watch." Naruto incurred him. He jumped up as high as he could by making a small burst of chakra go out his feet…. In other words, he was already three fourths up the mountain. Kireina and Easton just looked up where naruto went through the clouds, waiting a few seconds. Then they heard Doton: Chidōkaku (earth release moving earth core.) then came a loud roar coming from the top of the mountain. Then rocks started to fall of the side of the mountain.

Kireina and Easton just looked up with wide eyes wondering what he was doing. The sound kept on going on for a phew minutes, after about 5 minutes it stopped… "ok guys you can come on up I got it looking good." Naruto yelled to them, he was using a jutsu that made it so they could hear him better. Kireina and Easton still had wide eyes but nodded to themselves. They to jumped up as high as they could but it was only have up the mountain, the jumped to the side of the mountain sticking to the steep cliff jumping again this time breaking through the cloud line almost making it to the top. But they didn't know that naruto destroyed the top of the mountain making it be a lot flatter and a lot more room so they crazily over jumped the place he made with them just barely landing on the other side of the manmade flat. They regained themselves and looked around they were on a field like place without grass the flat was easily big enough to house a hokage's mansion.

"Well guys, what do you think" naruto said with an oblivious smile. "what" they both said. "you know, the Peake I destroyed to make a big flat by making a part of the mountain collapse on itself then flatten out with a katon jutsu melting the rocks until they were liquid making the stone flatten out, making this good old plot of land." Naruto explained. Kireina and Easton's eyes turned back to normal final not so shocked anymore remembering naruto was there sensei and he was overpowered. "ohh okay just shocked at what happened to the top of the place, but still how are we going to bring supplies up here to the top of the mountain, do you know how hard it would be if we had to carry stones and wood up here including all the heavy tools. He thought about that for a little bit, well for me and Kireina anyways?" Easton asked. "simple really, the answer is fuinjustsu. All I need to do is place a transport seal at the bottom of the mountain and place another one at the top, we can get both people and items up here easily without having to climb up the mountain, I already placed one down in the bottom already while you guys were talking, just give me a second guys and let me write down the next seal up here." Naruto explained again.

While naruto was gone making the seal Kireina went exploring telling Easton that she would be gone for a bit. She walked around the mountain enjoying the scenery of the other blade like mountains looking for faults in her possible no home the only problems that she found so far is how on earth they were going to get running water. She decided they would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now, she has to focus on building her new home.

After naruto was done making the seal he just smiled and nodded to himself and walked back to Easton and Kireina who was back from exploring. "so, I already got a plan for are new home, it's pretty much going to be a mansion on the inside but on the outside its going to look like a upper-class house. I am going to make different rooms all throughout the mountain. Each room will have a different purpose. Inside the house it will look plain and simple it's just that each door will lead to a room inside the mountain the house will not look like it will fit a indoor training facility but if you open up the door inside the house it will lead to the training area I will make inside the mountain using via fuinjustsu to teleport you there." Naruto explained in the easiest way they would understand. They just simply nodded to this. " but first we need to get money so I want you guys to start gathering the supplies like stone and wood I will go to one of the outpost in the land of fire looking for a mission that will get me enough money to buy the tools" naruto told them. They just replied with a nod and started to get the supplies. Naruto just stood for a little bit and just nodded to himself and thought, well it begins.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: ok well this time I got nothing ok I pretty much did absolutely nothing wrong this time I was just thinking on this part of the story.

Kurama: right, you were procrastinating the whole entire week.

Me: shut up you overgrown fox, be happy it is almost Christmas. Any way here is the new chapter

I would like to thank my editor Burkinator for editing this chapter so we can all have a better story.

Naruto walked into a bar, taking a bit of a break from looking for missions.

As he stepped inside, a quick glance revealed the bartender cleaning the glasses behind the counter. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Hello miss, is it fine if I have a bit of tea? I'm very tired right now." Naruto asked her.

"Sorry, we're all out of tea right now, what with wave being under poverty under that butcher Gato. My sister is there right now, but I can't get to her. Gato is controlling all the docks." She put the glass down, finished wiping it down.

"That's fine, but tell me how long has gato been there?" Naruto asked.

He was hoping to get the location for the man he'd been hunting down for years.

"He's been there about a year now." The young bartender told him, shrugging and putting the glass away behind the counter.

'So that's where you've been all this time… now I can end you once and for all.' Naruto thought to himself.

After naruto finished his drink he thanked the bartender, and walked out, heading for Wave country.

A day later, Naruto ran through the forest, making good time along the fastest route to Wave. As he ran, he tried to come up with a way to avoid attracting the attention of the other gangs he had made an enemy of.

He decided to take a quick break along a river, and sat on a rock. He heard a noise, and looked near a bush and saw a white rabbit nibbling on some plants be the riverside.

Naruto, in a bit of a happy mood went over to the fluffy creature and picked it up and smiled.

"Well hello there. What are you doing here? You are quite far from home with that white fur of yours. shouldn't you be living in the mountai-!" Naruto was interrupted from his musings by a kunai flying right near his face. He moved his head back slightly, avoiding the projectile, and slid into a guarded stance.

"Sai! You almost killed him! Watch it, moron!" He heard a screeching voice, and looked over the bushes to the source.

He saw a group of 5 people, clearly a Konoha Genin Squad. A pink haired girl was there, the one who had screamed, looking ready to hit a pale, darker haired boy next to her. There was also a tall man with white hair, with his left eye covered by his headband and most of his face by a mask. Standing off to the side of the group, next to an old man, was a dark haired boy with coal black eyes, with the Uchiha crest on his shirt.

"Isn't that what I was supposed to do, Sakura-san? He could be an accomplice to the 2 other shinobi that attacked us." The pale one, Sai, said.

"I assure you I am not with whatever ninja you were talking about. All I am doing is heading to wave. And even if I was one of the ninja that attacked you, none of you would last a second against me. Well the jonin might... I sense a bit of power that left eye of his." Naruto explained while still holding the white rabbit, petting it.

"You, what are you doing heading to wave?" Said a dark haired kid with broody eyes, and the Uchiha crest on his shirt.

"I'm on a personal mission to kill Gato. Might I ask you what you Leaf ninja are doing here?" Naruto hissed.

"We also happen to be heading that way. Gato has taken over wave and we were sent with the bridge builder here to build a bridge so the town can get more money and shipments, and so that they can be free from Gato's ships." The Jonin replied, looking at naruto with an interested expression, though much of it was hidden by his mask

He then gestured to the fifth member of their party, a grizzled old man who was eyeing Naruto warily while clutching a bottle of booze.

"This is our client. We're protecting him from Gato's thugs, although recently we came across Ninja as well." The white-haired nin said.

"Hey, why are you holding that rabbit!" Shouted the pink haired girl.

"I found this rabbit eating by the river, so I picked it up. I was just messing around." Naruto explained.

"A snow rabbit out here? That shouldn't be possible-"

Sai was interrupted as the Jonin barked an order.

"Everybody, get down now!" he yelled and tackled the bridge builder to the ground while the Genin hit the dirt.

Naruto just stood there, wondering how he should handle this. As a huge cleaver of a sword came from the trees and headed for the group of people, he analyzed its trajectory and glided around it, avoiding the edge before giving it a sharp shove on the unsharpened side of the blade, causing it to just lodge itself into a nearby tree.

He looked back at the Leaf nin to make sure they okay, before looking back at the sword to greet his new opponent.

A tall man with his face covered in bandages while wearing a black shirt was now standing on top the large cleaver like sword in a low crouch.

"Momochi Zabuza... This makes my day a whole lot easier." Naruto said.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Zabuza drawled

"No, but I know a little bit about you. You've fled the mist after your failed assassination of the fourth Mizukage Yagura, leader of the bloody mist and the pearson who started the bloodline war, you are also one of the six swordsmen of the mist holding the sword Kubikiribōchō." Naruto explained.

"What of it? Get out of the way before I kill you, brat. I have no business with you."

"Yeah, about that. Working for Gato, right? You want to get another shot at yagura, and you're gonna use his money to get it. Well, let's just say that I can help you with that. I am making a group made just for things like that. We fight for peace." Naruto said.

"Why the hell would I trust some weak, wet behind the ears kid about forming a rogue nin squad? Tch, move aside, My opponent is Kakashi." Zabuza explained.

"Oh? I think I'm a bit stronger than you think." naruto said with a smirk.

"Brat, If you can last a minute against me, I'll consider it." Zabuza smirked, wondering how long it would be before this kids guts were on the ground.

"Let's spice it up a bit. I challenge you to a kenjutsu only match. No ninjutsu, no genjutsu, nothing but swords and our strength. If I win, you join me." Naruto asked.

"Hah, I accept the challenge. What's your name, brat? I'll need it to write it on your tombstone, if you put up a good enough fight." Zabuza asked.

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi's eye widened when he heard that name.

"Naruto..."

"What, sensei you know this guy?" Sakura asked.

"A long time ago he used to live in the village, but he disappeared one day when a group of civilians tried to attack him. There was an account by one of the survivors of the event, that said he killed almost all of them with a smile on his face… then he just disappeared from the world. I thought that the account was just a lie and they killed him." The jonin explained.

17h ago

Zabuza hopped off of Kubikiribōchō, grabbing the sword on his way down and yanking it out of the tree.

Naruto summoned his swords, holding them both in a balanced stance, waiting for Zabuza to make the first move.

"You have some good looking swords, brat. But can you use them?" Zabuza said.

"I guess you'll have to find out." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Your funeral boy. Prepare to face the demon of the mist." Zabuza said then charged.

Naruto, eyes fast enough to track it, ducked underneath the sideways slash that spit the air over his head, and closed the distance granted to Zabuza by the massive sword.

His usual style wouldn't work here. While normally he could afford to take a hit or two, and his regenerative abilities would pick up the slack, a hit from Zabuza and his massive cleaver might take him out of the fight. So he went for a balanced style. He then went in for the counter attack, thrusting at Zabuza's gut with one sword and keeping the other at bay to fend off any retaliation.

Zabuza jumped over the swipe, and shifted the massive blade of Kubikiribōchō to deflect the stab. He then pushed off with his sword, widening the distance between the two.

As Naruto went to close the distance once again, Zabuza, in a fluid motion whirled the sword up and flicked it down.

Naruto angled one

Any other man would have been bisected, or at the very least maimed by such a swift and monstrous strike.

As it was, Naruto sidestepped the hulk of metal, letting it slam into the ground, and slashed at Zabuza side with one sword, keeping the other in a neutral position, ready for either a strike at an opening, or a block if needed.

Zabuza shifted his body, using the sword as a shield from the attack. Zabuza then ripped the sword out of the ground, and with a quick twist of his body sent Kubikiribōchō whirling towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back to dodge the slash and crouched forward and jumped forward like a rocket aiming low while Zabuza was still gaining himself from the slash.

Naruto feinted at Zabuza's arm, but at the last second changed course and his swords instead bit deep into the flesh of Zabuza's right leg.

Zabuza's leg buckled, and he fell to one knee, only to rise just as quickly to get back into a defensive stance.

'Damn… This brat is good. Really good.'

He saw Naruto, about 15 feet away, yet again waiting for Zabuza to make a move.

Naruto knew that a cut to the leg, no matter how deep, wouldn't take someone like Zabuza Momochi out of a fight. He still had to be careful. Thus, he was waiting for an opening, and waiting for Zabuza to take the initiative.

Zabuza too realized this. He was slower now that he had taken damage to his leg, and was bleeding pretty bad. He would start to feel the effects of blood loss soon, as a steady stream of blood came out of his calf, soaking his sandal and forming a puddle on the ground.

"It's been a long time since another sword touched me, brat. I won't let it happen again."


End file.
